


Lockscreen

by Fiannalover



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Ahegao, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cell Phones, M/M, Nude Photos, Nude Pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Cain just so happens to be amazing at doing something Reinhardtzar woefully underappreciates. So, it's time to give him a shock.
Relationships: Cain/Reinhardtzar (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Lockscreen

"Oi, Rein! I sent you something regarding the next stuff we gotta do. Can you check it real quick?"

"You got it, Gran. Hold on a second."

At that moment, as he conveniently rested his head on top of his much taller boyfriend's, Cain managed to take a peek of the lockscreen real quick, recognizing it immediately.

That was the latest nude Cain prepared for him.

But not even the full thing, oh, no. Only the face, with some of the shoulders showing, but not nearly enough to be meaningful. With such a small portion of the full picture used as a wallpaper, it was stretched and pixelated beyond measure, but Cain could still recognize it.

In spite of his best efforts, Rein refused to return any of the "favors" that Cain sent him. Nor did he ever give any comment on the pics that carried a general vibe other than "whatever".

Lifting himself from Rein's head, and walking around to look at his face, he saw his boyfriend delivering a smug as all hell grin to him.

_ Oh _ , it was on.

* * *

Locking his room's door, Cain quickly undressed himself, ready to set his plan in motion.

Having finished undressing himself, Cain slapped and pinched his own cheeks, getting the crimson blush-like state that he wanted. Looking at himself in the mirror, he disheveled his hair slightly, and paid attention to his own eyes and mouth, already knowing very well what expression he desired.

… Perhaps, getting a bit messier would make it all the better, no?

Quickly, Cain set himself to pump out his last addition to the pic, already savoring the salty-sweet taste he'd get on his mouth.

* * *

While drinking some coffee, Reinhardtzar's phone chimed.

Looking at the pic he just received, he immediately choked.

* * *

"Hey, Cain? My phone is out of charge, can I borrow yours real quick?"

"Sure, sis. You know my password, go ahead."

Picking up the phone, Leona saw something that Cain forgot to hide that he did.

* * *

"... And that is how I got the biggest lecture Leona ever gave me in my entire life."

"Serves you right."

Looking at the breathtakingly big man that was his boyfriend, Cain stated, "Hey, I only got here thanks to your complete lack of reaction."

"You got me to nearly die choking on coffee today. Is that good enough for you?"

"Yup. It is. I'm treating this as a net gain." He said with a smile, before deciding to bargain for more, "Can you ever return the favor for me someday?"

"I don't see the point of sending you a pic of my dick when you can see the real deal."

"I can't sneak the real deal into a bathroom whenever I need to get off super quick, now can I?"

"You can if you're not a coward."

Blinking, Cain chuckled in surprise before answering, "Well, now that is an answer I didn't expect from you. You know I'll take you up on it, right?"

"Of course I know, you little asshole."

"Not that little, thanks to y-"

"Shut up!"


End file.
